The sick raven
by Bffl
Summary: Raven is sick and doesn't know what to do. Robin wants to go on a holiday with the other titans. Who will stay to look after Rae. BBXRAE ya'll! K good, okay, no bad language
1. 1st signs of illness

The sick raven

"_No father! Leave them be," Raven shrieked… "Just because they killed you once don't mean you can kill them! You're supposed to be dead!"_

_Trigon didn't bother to answer; his rage could be seen by all. Fire was spreading in every direction licking building and eating it's way round the Earth. Trigon raised his hands and consumed Raven in a fireball._

"ARGH!" Raven screamed, wet from the sweat that poured down from her forehead like a waterfall.

Raven calmed down and looked around at where she was. It wasn't her room yet it did seem familiar. She searched round for the hidden light switch, bumping into objects including a cup of tea. At last her fingers fumbled clumsily over the light switch. She pressed it and the comforting beam of light shone down over the used-to-be dark objects. She was in the Titans living room. How did she get there? She remembered that she went to her own room last night and fell asleep there. She was confused but still home.

A faint yelling, that came nearer, sounded. It was Beast boy waking every body up.

"Everyone up! Look for Raven guys!!! I heard her scream and she aint in her room!" Beast Boy yelled, he walked into the living room… "Hey Raven, have you seen Raven?"

"Umm no have you?" Raven answered plainly.

"No I haven't an- Raven! You're okay!" Beast boy rushed to her slim side and hugged her. Her deep blue cape swallowed them both. Raven started to sneeze and cough.

"Oh umm, sorry. Am I squishing you?" Beast boy apologized.

"No, just starting to not feel well," Raven sniffed.

"Aww don't cry," Beast boy comforted.

"I'm not," She said dryly… " Just gotta runny nose,"

"Oh," BB said.

Raven suddenly didn't feel very well at all. She felt as though something inside of her was swelling up and ready to burst. That feeling was horrible. It burnt and ate up her insides. Before she knew it she had vomited all over Beast boy.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled then noticed Raven trembling and BB covered in sick… "Whoa, I missed something bad,"

"Dude! That is soooo not funny, look it's all over my costume. I was wearing that for 3 straight days! EEEEEK! T-t-there's meat! Real meat. It's… LAMB! AHH," Beast boy screamed and shrieked.

"I'm sorry Beast boy, I'm probably coming down with something," Raven apologized bursting into tears.

Starfire and Robin came rushing in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh! Friend Raven… why are you crying the tears of such sadness? Did friend Beast boy hurt you?" Starfire asked. Robin tried to stifle laughter…

"YOU GOT COVERED IN PUKE FROM RAVEN HA HA HA HA!" Robin laughed frantically with Cyborg and Starfire, who was trying to stop herself.

Raven felt the same thing again.

"Beast boy," She yelped… "Move,"

It was too late. Beast boy, who had come from a clean little green elf ling, had turned into a vomit mummy.

"This stinks…" Beast boy growled.

"Sorry," Raven apologized again.


	2. Worse and holiday preparations

The Sick raven 2

"This great! Just great!" Robin yelled in his room, with Starfire holding her fingers in her ear… "I plan a surprise holiday and Raven's not well to enjoy it. She now needs someone to look after her! I've paid for 5 people and 2 won't be able to make it!"

"Friend Robin, can you please tell me what this term holiday means?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Sure Star… it's where a family or group of friends or even yourself plan to have a break from where you live. You can choose how long you want to stay there. We're going Majorca. We will take a plane, which is a metal…um… bird that will fly us there and back. When you arrive where you want to be, you'll check in at a hotel and receive room keys to let yourself in the room. When you have unpacked your stuff you go for a little walk to get yourself familiar view to where you are. Then you do whatever you want, such as swimming and sun bathing," Robin explained.

"This sounds most joyess Robin," Starfire squealed.

"We just need to find two more people to come with us," Robin said.

---

_**Um guys, please vote for other 2 people to come on the holiday with them. Maybe from the Titans East? I will not accept any OC's.**_

---

Meanwhile…

"Achooo!" Raven sneezed.

"Bless you" BB said.

Raven cough and stood up to make herself some herbal tea. She but some lemon and honey in it to sooth her coughing. Raven felt weird again. She went over to the sink and got ready for being sick. When she bent down she trumped. She suddenly felt better.

"Did you just?" Beast boy asked.

"Yup, do not tell anyone," She growled.

Beast boy grunted. Then he burst out a waterfall of laughter.

"I won't tell but it's so funny," Beast boy giggled.

"Shut-achoo-up," Raven sneezed groggily.

"Okay," BB smirked.

Raven walked over to the couch with her lemon and honey herbal tea. She took a sip and it relaxed her throat. Robin walked in with Starfire jumping at his heels. Cyborg limped in covered in mud.

"Titans! We're going Majorca! But there are two Titans that can't. Raven and someone who's looking after her. Any volunteers?" Robin exclaimed.

No-one raised their hand. Beast boy looked fidgety and guilty. He put his hand up very slowly.

"Great! Now let's find two guys who are both well to come with us," Robin announced.

'Booyah!' Cyborg thought… 'Now let's see if these two show feelings for each other,'


	3. Where's Raven Rage?

The sick raven 3

"Bumble bee! Speedy! You must come," Robin sounded desperate.

"Sorry Rob, but Titans East are busy," Bumble bee apologized.

"Yeah, why don't you get Kid Flash and Jinx?" Speedy asked.

"Great idea… Starfire, honey get Kid flash and Jinx on the phone!" Robin yelled.

"Yes Robin the crush master," Starfire agreed.

Robin blushed at what Starfire said and hung up on Bumble bee and Speedy. Robin wiped the cascading sweat and went to kiss Starfire without warning. She shrieked when she fell but kissed back when she felt Robin's smooth lips on hers.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure Star invited us Kid?"Jinx asked nervously… "Or is it a stupid trick of yours to prank me,"

"I'm sure, babe. I'll pack our stuff and you get over there," Kid Flash told Jinx.

"Okay then, see you later," Jinx walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a lushes peck on the cheek.

"See you,"

---

"Raven?" Beast boy asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"What Bea-Beas—Beast-ACHOO. What Beast boy?" Raven sneezed groggily, her eyes now swollen and voice all croaky.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE ILL," He blurted out, the cupped his hands over his mouth after realizing what he said.

"It's one of those things, Beast boy, it's one of those things," She said quietly and walked out of the room upset.

"Raven wait! I didn't mean to upset you by shouting," Beast boy called.

Raven stood and waited for him to catch up…

"Raven," He panted… "Just because you're mean sometimes to me doesn't mean you have to be today,"

Raven growled and strode off to her room. That was the last straw. BB over done it, he blew it.

---

Raven slammed her fists against the wall of her room while blinking back tears. Who does he think he is? My father? He is one who deserves to be punished. When the Titans leave for Majorca in the morning her plan will then take place.

"_Good plan Raven… but it's too late. Your anger and rage is being controlled by us. Your terrifying emotions. The ones that will knock you off your feet," Rage yelled down her head._

"_Bye, bye Raven. See you in 2 weeks… Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Anger screamed._

Before Raven had warning she thudded to the floor, unconscious. A black portal swirled open and Rage, engulfed in a red robe, stepped out fiercely. She picked up the unconscious Raven and shoved her through the portal. That was where Raven woke up.

--- The next morning.

Knock, knock… Knock, knock. Jinx's light touch on the door wasn't even heard through any Titan.

"Hear, let me try!" Kid Flash zoned right next to her… "Try louder and harder,"

He knocked and Starfire answered with a loud gasp.

"My friends! You came!" She squealed giving them a bone crushing hug. She released them and looked apologetic when they looked like they were going to pass out… "Sorry my friends, I got a little… excited?"

"Who's ready to go to Majorca ya'll? Let's all get into my baby! Put ya stuff in the boot and get in all ready. Vacation awaits!" Cyborg yelled down everyone's ears.

They all sat down in the car and fastened their seatbelts. Cyborg drove off with them all in, secured down safely.

Beast boy watched them go. He had to talk to Raven now. Otherwise there was no opportunity they could be… together. He went to her room and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, only to be engulfed by red energy.

"Hey Beast boy! Remember me?" Rage shrieked at him.

"Rage! What have you done with Raven?" Beast boy asked, shocked.

The ruby red robed rascal glared at him, crimson from head to toe. Her four red eyes glinted in the light. Rage lunged at Beast boy, but he moved out of the way in time. He ran, Rage hot at his heels.

---

Raven opened her eyes to see all her emotions surrounding her. Timid was crying, happy was frowning, knowledge was looking in her books to keep Rage in and send Raven out.

"Why am I here?" Raven asked her puzzled emotions.

"Rage wanted control and took over you. She managed to swap places with you, so you're here and she's… ," Love started.

"… there," Rude burped… "I feel good now that gas was off my back,"

Raven stood up, furious.

"How dare she!" Raven yelled at the emotions who pitied her… "How dare she do that? Knowledge please tell me you have come up with a solution?"

"For once, no," Knowledge sighed and pushed up her glasses… "Perhaps Wisdom will help,"

Raven strode across to Wisdoms lair. She was not the easiest person to get an answer from straight away, since she always spoke in riddles. Raven took a deep breath and stepped through her door.


	4. The battle and the plan

Rage lunged for Beast boy narrowly missing his arm, Beast boy screamed and cried for dear mercy. He sprinted out the Titans door and turned into a dolphin to plunge into the sea. Rage looked satisfied and turned inside to wreck the tower. Beast boy poked his head out from the water while transforming into his old self.

"How do I get to Raven?" He asked himself while bobbing up and down in the tide… "I know! Raven's mirror!"

Beast boy swam, in Orca form, to the Titans Island walked inside quietly. He saw Rage trashing everything up. Coffee machine, the TV, communicator, games and his favourite DVD. HIS FAVOURITE DVD? Beast boy had to cover his mouth before he let out a loud shriek. He turned into an emerald fly and flew out of the common room to Raven's room. He went through the ventilator and stood in Raven's dark cold room. Everything was either black, purple, blue, grey or even had things that had ruby red eyes. He searched round for the mirror. He couldn't find it. He rushed through the things in her bed. It wasn't there. The only possible place it could be is… Beast boy turned pale. He shivered but then but on a brave face. BB stomped out of Raven's room and into the common room, making a lot of noise as possible. Just as he expected, Rage was there still trashing the room. Rage didn't realize he came in and carried on, on what she was doing.

"A' hem," Beast boy coughed loudly.

Rage turned round with fierce glowing eyes. Her fire-like eyes danced with amusement and victory.

"Don't think you can beat me Beast boy!" Rage yelled with a demon like tone… "The mirror is in my grasp," Red energy swirled round her hand taking form of Raven's mirror. It dropped into her hand and she waved it round victoriously.

'Raven cannot take competitions,' He thought… 'Maybe I'll challenge her,'

"Hey Rage!" Beast boy yelled dancing like a chicken… "We'll have a competition. A battle, last one standing wins the mirror,"

"You're on," Rage growled getting ready into a battle stance.

"On the count of 3… 1…2….3… GO!" Beast boy shouted and lunged at Rage. She dodged and let Beast boy hit the wall. It cracked with such a force a bit of the ceiling came down. A lot of the ceiling crumpled onto Rage who screamed frantically under the pile of rubble. Beast boy smiled.

"I guess I win, since I'm the last one standing," He said standing up shakily.

Rage screamed with depression, but admitted her defeat. She didn't move and let Beast Boy get to the mirror. She moaned in agony from the defeat. Beast boy picked up the mirror and let himself be sucked in. When he landed on the rock he started walking. The path of rocks formed and Beast boy stepped through Happy's gate. He saw all the emotions sitting there looking surprised at him but yet thankful. Happy, Crush, love and Romance sighed at him. Happy had a light pink cloak, Crush had a dark pink cloak, love had a purple cloak and romance had a baby pink cloak.

"Where's Raven?" He asked the surrounding emotions.

"Right here," They chorused and giggled.

"NO, I meant the blue cloaked Raven. The one that is nearly always outside here and meditates to keep you guys in order," Beast boy explained.

Knowledge came up to him and pointed to Wisdom's lair.

"She's in there, seeking for Wisdom's help," Knowledge sighed knowingly.

"I'll go too," Beast boy confirmed and skipped over. He peaked into Wisdom's lair. It was all dark and some of it, old fashioned.

'So this is where Raven get's her dark side of personality,' He thought.

---

"Wisdom, I seek help to send Rage back into my mind," Raven told Wisdom sternly but friendly.

"I know, you hath to seek your green one nice and neat, and make sure he or you do not eat meat," Wisdom rhymed.

"Please Wisdom, don't speak in rhyme. Or at least make sense," Raven asked.

"Very well young one… You must do exactly what Rage did," Wisdom explained.

"How will I do this?" Raven asked.

"You'll need help, with BB for that…" Wisdom trailed.

"But he won't be able to get the mirror back off Rage!"

---

This was his cue; he'll hide round the corner and listen. He will then run back up and stand in front saying… 'BEAST MAN IS HERE TO HELP,' Then Raven would snuggle into his arms and say… 'I love you BB,' He stood round the corner and waited.

---

"I have a feeling he already has…" Wisdom said

"What do you mean?" Raven questioned.

"Beast boy! Come out from round the corner," Wisdom told him.

"EEEK, you spotted me Wisdom," Beast boy shrugged… "You are a very good spotter… err…catcher oh never mind,"

"Listen to me both of you," Wisdom said… "You need to collect, the metal orb, a demons claw and a slice of pure blood… you have 3 days or you will both be stuck in here together,"

They gasped.

**Can any of you guys give me an idea of how to send Rage back in and get Raven and Beast boy out? Rewiew please!**


	5. Metal Orb, Demon claw, Pure blood

The sick Raven 5

After Beast boy and Raven left a big swarm of Raven's love emotions danced round Beast boy.

"We love you BB!" They chanted swinging round him, and kissing him on the cheek.

Raven blushed when Beast boy looked shocked.

"Is this true?" Beast boy asked Raven.

Raven Blushed and pulled up her hood before answering… "Yes it is,"

Beast boy pulled down Raven's hood and leaned into her. Before they knew it they were kissing each other. A crowd of 'oooo's' and 'ahhhhh's' filled the silent moment. Wisdom, who had been waiting for them to start, smiled but coughed loudly. They turned their heads to the direction of the disturbance.

"May we get going? You have 3 days only," Wisdom reminded.

Brave's face lit up.

"Ya'll know that if we need to help BB and Rae be together we must help get the metal orb, the demons claw and a slice of pure blood!" Brave announced… "So who's with me?"

A cheer rose up with one scowling person… err emotion. Anger scowled deep red.

'How could Rage leave her behind? She was her best emotion friend. Time for payback!" Anger thought and cheered too late. Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Anger? OMG, I didn't know Anger wanted to… oh payback! Rage left you behind, huh?" Happy yelled with excitement.

"Yes," She growled… "She promised for me to be with her, I'm in!" Anger's black cloak seemed to crackle with anger itself.

"Okay," Raven said scratching her head in thought… "This how it's gonna work… Brave, Timid, Happy, Anger, Rude, Knowledge and Love you guys go after the metal orb. Crush, Romance, Sad, Pain and Annoyance go find the Demon's claw. Me, Beast boy and Wisdom will find the slice of pure blood,"

---

'Star looks great in a bikini,' Robin thought, flushing. Cyborg, who had made a mind reading device, went up to Robin and held the device next to his head. Cyborg heard Robin's comment and laughed his head off.

"Man this totally works! Robin you did not just think 'Star looks great in a bikini' did you?

Robin blushed… "No,"

"Liar, liar ya pants are on fire ya hair's sticking up like a telephone wire! I've created a mind reading device and it read your mind!" Cyborg yelled down his ear.

Starfire heard all this and went over to Robin as red as a tomato.

"Robin? Is this true? Do I look the nice you said about me?" Starfire asked while smiling.

"Umm… err… no… I mean…umm… yeah Star, it is," Robin stuttered.

"Oh Robin! That is mostly joyess. You have admitted your precious love for me that welcomes the word great!" Starfire hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

---

"Kid Flash!!!! Get me outta here right now!!!" Jinx yelled under a pile of sand. Kid Flash had buried her while she was sunbathing and only her head was remaining… "KID FLASH!!!"

Kid Flash had whizzed off to buy a camera. He came back and took pictures of Jinx with a cascade of sand.

"I'm gonna say this one more time. Get. Me. OUT. OF. HERE. RIGHT. NNOOWW!!!" Jinx shouted using her pink bad luck spell to knock him of his feet.

"Okay! Okay," Kid Flash agreed… "Just one more photo,"

"NO! GET ME OUT!" Jinx yelled, her eyes glowing pink. For an ex-criminal she always wanted her own way.

Kid Flash looked scared and started digging her out. When he pulled Jinx up to her feet she started sinking.

"Quicksand!" Kid Flash yelped as he dragged his girlfriend out of it. Jinx smirked and laughed.

"Oh my god, you are so easy to fool. They wouldn't let anyone on here if quicksand was round," Jinx giggled.

"I guess that was payback," Flash asked nervously as they walked towards the sea.

"No… this is," Jinx lifted the sand underneath him and chucked Kid Flash and the sand into the sea.

"I"LL GET YOU," He burbled.

---

Brave, Timid, Happy, Rude, Knowledge, Anger and Love went to the maze that led to the forbidden door.

"Now I'm sure, because these walls are metal, it'll be in here," Knowledge said in a know-it-all voice.

"Uh, Timid do you still know the way out cause we can't fly up if it's not here. We'll get electrocuted!" Happy asked nervously.

"Oh yeah!" Timid tried to sound brave.

"Don't try to be brave," Brave said… "Ya'll know that I'm the one who's gonna defeat that two faced statue!"

Loved scoffed… "Well I'm the one who's gonna win BB's heart,"

Rude burped to stop everyone arguing. They stopped and looked at rude.

"What? It's not me that's arguing, we need to find the metal orb," Rude sounded like knowledge at that moment.

"True," Happy blabbed.

Rude searched round each corner, while Timid went to the exit to see if it was there. Happy and Love quarreled about who was going to fly to see if it was above us. Anger used her demonic side to try and track it down. Knowledge meditated.

Knowledge gasped as the metal orb hit her on the head.

"Who found it?" She asked.

"I did," Anger answered with four glowing red eyes… "I used my demonic part to track it down, NO PROBLEM IS THERE?" Anger yelled.

"No," Knowledge and Timid answered.

"Let's take it back to Wisdom!" Happy and Love chorused.

Rude picked it up and flew away with it to give to Wisdom. The others followed silently.

---

Crush, Romance, Sad, Pain and Annoyance went to search where Raven had her last battle with Trigon.

"How do we attract him?" Sad asked miserably.

"I don't know, now stop asking ridiculous questions," Annoyance yelled impatiently.

Crush, Romance and Pain walked over to some rocks and sat down. A random earthquake rumbled and Trigon popped out of the ground in Rage. Pain flinched when Crush and Romance screamed. Annoyance, sad and the others got into a fighting stance to take this demon down. Crush's dark pink energy surrounded his hand so he would hit himself. Red lasers shot out from Trigon's eyes and hit Crush with them. Crush shrieked as she fell. She landed unconscious. Sad ran to her side while placing a baby blue shield round them both. Romance guided her baby pink energy into Trigon's eyes and left him blind for 30 seconds. Pain and Annoyance, who had been practicing a good skill, joined powers and sent a Navy blue, striped with Violet, piece of energy flying towards him. He yelled as he was flung back into a rock hard wall. He landing on the ground with a thump. Sad's shield revealed a scared but okay Crush.

"Let's slice the claw of his finger and go!" Pain ordered.

Annoyance, who was annoyed, sliced the claw off without hesitating. Everything annoyed her. Crush picked up the severed claw and flew off with it to get to Wisdom.

---

"No Raven, I'll do it," Beast boy pleaded as he saw Wisdom go closer to Ravens wrist with a knife to get the slice of pure blood.

"No Beast boy, this is the blood we need. Yours is probably green anyway.

"Listen both of you," Wisdom quietened… "You must both choose who will. I will not slice your wrists off but if it was annoyance doing this you'd probably be getting on her nerves and she'd slice it right off! Now choose!"

"Raven, I'll do it!" Beast boy offered.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," Raven chanted as Beast boy thudded to the floor unconscious.

"I'll do it," Raven agreed. Wisdom came closer to her wrist until she saw the other two groups come with the other things. Silence fell as they watched Wisdom gain closer and closer. The knife slit through her skin leaving drops of blood drip slowly.

"AHHHH," Pain screamed in agony and cried. She bent over her hand and held it close. She fell to her knees and let the surrounding emotions comfort her. Wisdom grabbed a bottle and let 5 drops of the blood slip into it. They both went to Pain.

"What's the matter?" Happy asked shaking her shoulders. Pain stood up and revealed her wrist. The slice looked like the one Wisdom did to Raven.

"I should have known, Raven why did you do that?" Wisdom asked.

"Do what?" Raven answered with a question.

"Transfer your pain to the back of your mind?" Wisdom questioned… "Each time you do that you hurt Pain… Pain show us your other scars,"

Pain took down her hood and lifted her hair of her neck, there revealed other grey scars that had become there over the past years.

"I'm sorry Pain!" Raven apologized knowing Timid was going to cry. Timid was crying, she sniffed once and then started crying.

"Don't set your emotions off," Wisdom said sternly.

"Okay," Raven nodded, sensing Beast Boy had awoken silently. Timid's tears dried up and Sad came along and healed both Pain's and Raven's slit. Crush and Rude came forth and gave Wisdom the metal orb and Demon claw. Wisdom accepted it and chanted an ancient chant.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos, Morextiz Aloebi Genduss, yamma jamma kamma booniber," Wisdom chanted. A flash of Rainbow light appeared and a portal leading outside of Raven's mind approached. Raven stepped through it followed by Beast boy, waving at the Love emotions.

They landed roughly with a bumb.

"Time to send Rage back!" Beast boy yelled and ran out of Raven's room followed by 'you-know-who'

**Read and Review!!!! Please give me a good battle scene for the next chapter against Rage!**


End file.
